fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
Crib Notes cluttered with books.JPG Introduction to Spells and Charms.JPG Wandwork 101.JPG Getting Familiar with Familiars.JPG Kyle under a board.jpg|Kyle comes out Kyle explains the MATs.jpg The crib notes spell.jpg Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 1.JPG Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 2.JPG What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG Milkweed, here I come!.JPG Watching Kyle gloat after he passed.jpg Schoolhouse Lock kids piling up.JPG|He only appears a few times in this episode. Kids holding up.JPG don't give him an inch!.JPG|"Don't give him an inch!" we still have 10 seconds.JPG|"We still have 10 seconds before summer vacation!" Kids spring up again.jpg must get out of school!.JPG|"Must! Get! Out of School!" kids see carnival.JPG|''CARNIVAL?!?'' Charging for the carnival.jpg|We're leaving now! Kids run out of the school.JPG|Kyle likes to levitate to carnivals. Tooth or Scare Kyle reading a magazine - s2e4a.jpg|I love this magazine. Kyle stops reading - s2e4a.jpg|Wha - ? Kyle realizes the alarm - 1.jpg|Not another alarm! Kyle realizes the alarm - 2.jpg Kyle is annoyed at alarms.jpg What now - 1.jpg|"What..." What now - 2.jpg|"...now?" Kyle at crystal ball.JPG|I'll go check. Kyle checks for a disaster.JPG Kyle noticing F&C.JPG|"Kyle's house, Kyle's house, we're frolicing at Kyle's house!" Kyle realizing F&C.JPG|"Oh, no." Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!.jpg|"Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!" Kyle 'Oh, well' s2e4a.jpg|"Oh, well." they'll never get past the moat.JPG|"They'll never get past the moat." kyle thinks the moat worked.JPG|Did it work? kyle gets sprayed.JPG|No. kyle's moat didn't work.JPG|"We're as wet as we can get, here inside of Kyle's house!" Kyle with head down - s2e4a.jpg|"Oh..." oh, fiddlebottom!.JPG|"Fiddlebottom!" they'll never get past the dragon.JPG|"Well, they'll never get past the dragon." kyle's dragon didn't work.JPG i guess i'll have to....JPG|"Well then, maybe I'll just..." RELEASE THE KRACKEN!.JPG|"RELEASE THE KRACKEN!" Kyle about to activate microphone.JPG Kyle activates microphone.JPG Kyle talking into microphone.JPG|"Uh, yes, um, can we release the kracken please? Thank you so much." Kyle walking up to his door - s2e4a.jpg Kyle 'digesting them over a thousand years' s2e4a.jpg|"I fear it will enjoy digesting them over a thousand years." I'll see if he wants some catsup.jpg|"Maybe I'll see if he wants some catsup." Kyle turning the doorknob - s2e4a.jpg Kyle hears a rumble - 1.jpg Kyle hears a rumble - 2.jpg Kyle getting crushed by the door.jpg|An epic crash Kyle's mouth in the mail slot.jpg|I'm under here! Get this off of me at once! F&C put the door up with Kyle materializing.jpg|We did! Uh-oh... Kyle materializing s2e4a.jpg|"You..." Kyle 'simple-minded floods' s2e4a.jpg|"Simple-minded floods!" Kyle scolds F&C.PNG|""Prepare to be served to the serpent..." serpent in the mith.JPG|"IN THE MITH." {tooth moves} boys scared at Kyle's punishment.JPG|Uh-oh, we're in big trouble. boys notice Kyle's tooth moved.JPG|Unless... boys blow raspberries at Kyle's tooth.JPG|PFFFTTT! boys laugh at Kyle's tooth.JPG|Kyle's tooth moved! weird. What's so side-splitting?.JPG|"What's so side-splitting?" {tooth moves again} Kyle, your mouth!.JPG|"Kyle, your mouth." Kyle's mouth has a doggy door.JPG|"It has a doggy door." Kyle's tooth is loose.JPG|"Oh no, my tooth is loose!" I mustn't let it fall!.JPG|"I mustn't let it fall!" Kyle's tooth falls out.JPG|Too bad. main 3 staring at Kyle's tooth.JPG|"Oh..." Kyle picking up his tooth.jpg Looming over the tooth worringly.jpg Kyle holds up his tooth.JPG|"Oh, no!" Kyle 'the wizard tooth fairy will come'.jpg|"Now, the Wizard Tooth Fairy will come!" Kyle 'disaster of epic proportions' s2e4a.jpg|"This is a disaster of epic proportions!" it's not what the wizard tooth fairy leaves....JPG|"It's not what the Wizard Tooth Fairy leaves..." it's what he takes!.JPG|"It's what he takes!" Kyle starts a story - TOS.JPG|Dramatic sky effect for the story Sprinkiling anti-fairy dust.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy face off.JPG Not a fan of pillows....JPG are we?.JPG I summon all pillows....JPG from bed....JPG bed pillows.JPG to bath....JPG bath pillows.JPG AND BEYOND!!!.JPG pillows lined up.JPG ready to shoot the pillows.JPG|Armed and dangerous. Kyle shoots the pillows.JPG The Big Bopper Kids and Boog on the bus.jpg|Kyle on the school bus Kids watch Boog leave the bus.JPG Present Not Accounted For May i present.jpg Introduction finish.jpg Can you make a penny come out of my nose.jpg I'll ignore that.jpg And instead.jpg Preform magic.jpg Kyle in the spotlight.jpg Kyle in the snow.jpg Kyle over red lights.jpg Speech ending.jpg Can you pour milk into a newspaper.jpg I have something grander in mind.jpg Make someone disappear.jpg Fanboy leaves.jpg Kyle describes the trick he was preforming.jpg Chum chum interuppts.jpg We can't open presents yet.jpg This one's from dollarnator.jpg I brought mine.jpg You did a magic trick for me.jpg I helped.jpg The Sword in the Throne Kyle frozen under the wax.JPG Brain Freeze That's my palantír.JPG stay right where you are.JPG ready to switch the background.JPG Kyle sends the living room background away.JPG Kyle over no background.JPG Kyle brings out the Fanlair background.JPG Kyle finishes the background switch spell.JPG Kyle's so excited.JPG dot til you're dotty!.JPG Hey, is this Kyle's house?.JPG Kyle knows F&C are here.JPG I can't let them in!.JPG Kyle sweating on readmission 1 s2e6.jpg Kyle sweating on readmission 2 s2e6.jpg Kyle sweating on readmission 3 s2e6.jpg Partying at Kyle's.jpg you ruined my attempt to get back into Milkweed!.JPG Did we have our underwear when you saw us?.JPG Craziest party guys around.png Professor Flan is eaten.JPG sobbing over an eaten teacher.JPG I can make you back together.JPG Kyle gathers Flan's bits.JPG Kyle does not forget Flan's moustache.JPG Slime Day Lupe talks about Slime Day.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries